


You're My Best Friend

by hotspaceweirdo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Other, Soulmate AU, acearo!Deaky, acearo!Veronica, funky kong says acearo rights, mario karts fucking cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotspaceweirdo/pseuds/hotspaceweirdo
Summary: okay so heres some context.In this au, when you turn 21 you get a mark on your wrist that matches your soulmates. If you're aromantic, thought, you get it in the colour green :-))also theres a s/h reference in there so if you think youre gonna be triggered by it i dont think you should read this
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff(platonic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deakysrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakysrog/gifts).



> i'm gifting this to my platonic partner sarah cus shes really cool and the best person ever and il her so much so yeah
> 
> funky kong rules

The pub was filled with the talk between small groups of friends as well as middle aged men talking about the political situation as they supped their various alcohol-based drinks. Most drinks were either so cold it was somewhat painful to touch, others at the lukewarm point as it was a warm August night mixed in with the fact that there was a huge amount of people in the bar. In retrospect, John thought, it was a pretty good way to spend your birthday.

He was sitting at a table tucked in the corner of the pubs dining area with Freddie, Roger, and Brian. He joined their band at least a year ago and he became really good friends with all of them. Spending his 21st birthday with them was something he felt very grateful for.

He just wished he could do it with Veronica too. 

He was worried about her. She got her mark not too long ago and after she did she became very distant. The young man knew it was because it was green. As much as he tried to assure that there was nothing wrong with her, any progress he tried to make with the internalised aphobia his friend had it would just return with thanks to Veronica's mother. Her father was indifferent to the matter, but her mother would just make her feel disgusted about her identity every time she visted. He hated it, he hated her. 

“So, darling.” Freddie said as he locked his phone and put it into his pocket. “Who d’you think your soulmate’s gonna be?”

John, who had been thinking about poor Ronnie, looked over. “Hm? Oh! Uhm...I don't mind really.” he replied “Just as long as they're not an arsehole.”

His dark-haired companion grinned “If they are I'll kill ’em.” He joked before sighing gently. “I think I got lucky with mine. He's wonderful…” Freddie had found his soulmate not too long ago; the band had all met him and they agreed with that sentiment. They just wished he'd shut up about him. 

Roger rolled his eyes and threw a straw at him. “Yeah, okay, lover boy.” he said as John and Brian laughed at the action and Freddie gave him a red-cheeked glare.

The four continued to chat for a while about various subjects, John continuously checking the time until his birthday. He felt a mix of excitement and worry from the idea. On one hand, it could be really easy to find his soulmate and it’ll be someone that hes already close to or is a kind and loving person. On the other it could just take him an age to do it, or worse, he wasn't actually aromantic. He didn't think the last one would be true though. Romance never sat right with him.

At last, the clock struck midnight. The four of them clinked their glasses together in a celebratory way and John was given curt happy birthdays from the rest of the band, who then looked at him with excitement in their eyes for him to see what mark he got. For a moment the brunette was confused as to why they did, until Freddie snapped at him as a reminder.

“Go on, darling, have a look!” he said, a smile forming on his face that bared his insecurity. 

“Oh, right.” John said quietly, before unrolling his hoodie sleeve and looking at his wrist. 

His mark was a green star. It looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he saw it. Then he remembered. 

It was Veronicas too. 

He paused in amazement at this. He was quite happy it was her. She was probably one of, if not, the closest friend he had. It'd be nice to spend the rest of his life with her.

Brian and Roger looked at each other at Johns paused expression, before Brian spoke up.

“It might be the other arm.” he said softly. He had experirence with that problem; he thought his mark was just a bunch of red and white lines, but it turned out that his mark was on the other arm. 

“I gotta go.” John said quietly before standing up and hurrying out, leaving the band confused and a little concerned for their friend.

\----

Veronica was planning on spending the night in her apartment playing old Wii games; it was a better thing to do than staying in bed and hating yourself, and besides, she had to finish Mario Galaxy. But part of her felt guilty.

It was John's birthday. His twenty-first birthday. He'd be getting his mark this year, and considering how close they were it would've been nice for her to see. But she just couldn't do it. She didn't feel mentally up to it.

She set up the Wii and turned the TV on, but as she hovered the little digital glove over the Mario Galaxy start-up, there was a knock on the door. 

She sighed and stood up to answer it, and it came again.

“I’m coming!” She snapped at the door before walking over to it and opening it.

It was John.

“Oh, Ronnie, good!” He said breathlessly. “Can I come in?”

“Okay…?” Veronica said quietly, a little confused but also worried. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for not going out to the pub for his birthday.

John hurried inside her house and sat on the sofa, looking at the TV for a split second before turning back to his confused best friend, who had sat next to him. 

“Now, y'know about the soulmate thing, a-and the mark-” He said. Of course she fucking did, he thought. That's why she's so depressed. 

Veronica tilted her head. “Yeah…?” She hoped he wasn't going where she thought he was.

He did. 

John showed his wrist to her, and the green star on it stook out like a sore thumb. Veronica for a moment and then unrolled her own wrist. 

It was a perfect match.

The bassist smiled with excitement at his soulmate, who seemed less happy about it. His smile faded.

“Ronnie..?” 

Veronica looked at him and forced a smile, but then just gave up. “Deaky, look...This whole...aromantic thing…”

But John interrupted “I know what you're gonna say. That it doesn't exist and that your mum says it's just some label people use when they're heart broken. But she's wrong. I understand if you want to take it slow and learn to accept yourself with it or something, and I'll be there, I promise.” he gave his soulmate a gentle smile as she stared in wonder at this man. He understood. He knew it would be difficult for her to accept it, but he knew she was willing to try, too.

Tears gathered in Veronica's eyes as she smiled at John, who seemed really confused now. 

“Are you okay-?” John asked, worried if he said the wrong thing. He was pretty sure he didn't, but women are weird.(don't think this sexist i swear its not)

The young woman nodded as she pulled her soulmate into a hug and burst into tears. John sat there for a while, not knowing what to do for a moment, but he hugged back eventually and rubbed her back to comfort his soulmate.

After a while, Veronica stopped crying.

“Thank you.” She said softly as she pulled away from the hug to wipe her eyes.

“Oh, it's no problem, really!” John said brightly. “I would've done the same if you weren't my soulmate…”

Veronica giggled at his awkwardness before turning to the Wii. It was still on, and there was no hurt in staying up all night with Deaky.

“You wanna play Mario Kart?” She asked with a grin.

John smiled smugly “You mean do you want to get your arse kicked?” He teased.

“You're on.” She said, standing up to put the game in and grabbed the classic controllers for them both to use. She placed them down on the coffee table in front of them and went into the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of lemonade which she poured into the glasses before going back to the living room and handing John a glass.

“To platonic soulmates.” John said with a grin as Veronica sat down. She hesitated, but she clinked her glass against her tall friend with a smile.

“To platonic soulmates.” She said quietly. 

They both drank from their glasses and put them down, then picked up their controllers and played until the sun came up. Best birthday ever.


End file.
